Isolation of intracytoplasmic A particles from primary and transplanted mouse mammary tumors. Biochemical, immunologic, ultrastructural, and biologic characterization of the purified particles and comparison of those results with those obtained with similarly purified mouse mammary tumor virus (M MTV).